xcvbooksingamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Arthur Artimus
We're all set for the raid on the Gnome Stronghold tomorrow. They must have something good in a place that well defended. We'll sneak in over the west river while the gnomes are watching some big 'gnome ball' match, whatever that is. This time Armen won't be bringing his pet kebbit. that thing caused nothing but trouble last time. The start to the so called 'gnome ball' match appears to have been delayed, some sort of rubbish about bad light. Looks like we're stuck waiting here for now. I'm going to kill Armen, he assured me his kebbit was tied up safetly. We were lucky to escape with our lives, especialyl Davey who got his foot caught in a rabbit hole whislt we were running away. Those long eared pests seem to get everywhere. Currently hiding in a cave in the mountains. The only 'loot' we managed ot grab was a bad of refreshments from the gnome ball pitch. there'd better be something good in there, I could eat a camel right now. Gnomes are still looking for us outside, might be in here for a while. Fortunately this cave system seems to go a lot deeper than we originally thought, although some of the noises coming form the darker areas concern me slightly. Barakur has been playing with mechanisms as per usual. He thinks he can rig up something ot hide the cave entrance. Is this what dwarves do when they get bored? Armen said he saw some kind of giant bird. I'm skeptical, although this place does give me the creeps. Gnomes food again today. Worms, however they're cooked, get boring after a while. Okay, we all saw the birds this time. Typically Armen insists he can tame them, that guy is animal crazy. Gnomes seem to have stopped looking for us, although with Barakur's hidden entrance this would be a good place to stash loot. Armen tried ropign one of the eagles today, got dragged halfway to Al Kharid apparently. Barakur seems to have taken the hideout idea to heart and is now designing an inner door. A mysterious old man turned up today. Not sure how he got in. kept pestering us until eventualyl Davey spoke to him, at which point he offladed a load of spinach rolls onto us then left. Good grief Barakur's door design is contrived, not sure I'll be able to open it myself. However, Armen still insists that we'll be able ot use the eagles to get in and out. First attempt at using the eagles in a raid today. Gave me the fight of my life. Amren guided the eagle over Ardougne market, managed to catch some laoves with a fishing net. We'll be eating well tonight, at least compared to recently. Barakur has completed two of apparently three parts of the puzzle for his second door. I'm sure he'd be making quicker progress if Armen's kebbit didn't keep getting in the way. That mysterious old man has turned up again. We don't have time for this, quite frankly, so we're just going to ignore him, after all what could he possibl... Category:RuneScape Category:Books